


The Notes

by sleepy_mind



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Team Fluff, shy!harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-18 23:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepy_mind/pseuds/sleepy_mind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have this habit of communicating through notes. In a chocolate box, under the mug, sent by owls, and such. Whilist Harry tries keeping his feelings in check.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. To Harry

**Author's Note:**

> not sure if it's fluffy 'nuff....

**Note 1: To Harry**

* * *

The professor sighed and dropped his head on the messy desk littered with students' parchments. He took off his glasses and rubbed his weary, watery eyes.

He decided to turn in for the night. Ernie McKnight had the guts to write his DADA essay in the last minute, leaving Professor Potter with chicken scratches all over the parchment. He rolled McKnight's parchment and placed it aside.

The messy haired man strolled to his rooms and promptly dropped himself onto the queen-sized bed. He groaned softly as his sore body landed onto something hard.

He grunted with dismay and glared at the offending object.

It was a brown box with a golden writing of "Magique Au Chocolat" in a neat script. He inspected it, checking for hexes and signs of pranks. When he found none, he opened the lid and found a note.

_Dearest brat,_

_Wipe that goofy grin off you face, you impertinent brat. Albus insisted with the dearest and threatened my sanity by his bright twinkly eyes which you know I loathe._

_I happen to stumble upon this shoppe whilst visiting to France and I, unfortunately, was reminded of you. I am certain this will keep you from whining during our daily afternoon tea. Do remember to eat one before attending. I'm afraid the consequences will be most certainly dire if you refuse or forget to eat one._

_Sincerely,_

_S.S_

The letter kept him awake until precisely one o'clock in the morning.


	2. To Severus

**Note 2: To Severus**

* * *

Morning weren't Severus' favourite time of the day. It was a reminder that he had a very exhausting and difficult job. He groaned in agony as he stretched his arm to turn off the loud, shrill alarm courtesy of Harry bloody Potter.

He regretted the moment he told the brat he had problems waking up in the morning. Before Harry gave the alarm, he usually woke up by the smell of marvellous caffeine.

And speaking of the wonderful liquor... Why was a large mug filled with marvellous caffeine doing on his bedside table?

Picking up the cup, he saw a note attached under it.

_Dear Severus,_

_I know you hate walking to the Staff Room for coffee, so I decided to save you the trouble by bringing you the mug to your rooms instead._

_Not to worry, I told Dobby to give it to you so I don't have to wake you. Anyways, I hope you like the alarm I bought for you. Is it to your liking?_

(Severus eye twitched, knowing fully that the brat was smirking in glee when he wrote this.)

_I'll save you a seat for breakfast, okay?_

_Love,_

_H.P_

Even after Severus took a bath and ate breakfast with the Gryffindor, he never did find the reason why Harry wrote "Love".


	3. To Harry

**Note 3: To Harry**

* * *

He practically slammed his head onto the table when Minerva kindly pointed out that he wrote "love" under Severus' mug of coffee.

 _Why don't you be more forward, Potter? Next time write I love you instead!_ A sarcastic voice said.

He groaned in annoyance at his stupidity and looked up towards the large double doors, seeing the long, dark billowing cloak disappeared into the hall.

He sighed.

How long had it been? Two years? Three? He didn't know. It felt like a lifetime already. When did the rushing heartbeat begin? When did blood start heating his cheeks? When did butterflies begin erupting in his stomach? He didn't know. It felt like the feeling was always there.

When will it stop? Never, apparently.

He felt an owl landing on his shoulder and he sat straight to find the owl holding a letter to him. He growled. If this was another one of those ludicrous invitation by the Ministry...

Albus and Minerva shared a smile while Flitwick looked absolutely confused.

Harry ran through the Great Hall, face flushing darkly. His green orbs twinkling brightly as he clutched the note in his hand tightly.

_Potter,_

_Dinner tomorrow will be at a muggle establishment. Don't wear your baggy jeans._

_S.S_


	4. To Harry

**Note 4: To Harry, Undelivered**

* * *

It was a common knowledge to the staff that Severus' animosity towards Harry had subsided over the years and Severus knew how glad the staff was at the current condition.

Unfortunately, somewhere over the years, he had a prickling thought about someone. He groaned to his hands. Most of the staff knew his childhood crush, Lily Evans. He loved her dearly. However, the feeling began to dissolve slowly and a new, enflaming spark settled in.

He never thought that his pulse would quicken at his innocent smile. He never thought that his heart would skip a beat when he showed that he cared about Severus well-being. He never thought that the Gryffindor would melt his icy heart.

He tried to stop it. He did. Despite how cold his heart was, the attempt to keep it frozen was futile.

He remembered the moment he was utterly doomed was when he had let Harry Potter slept on his lap and he caressed the messy black hair.

He sat on the sofa, holding a paper. He stared blankly at the roaring fire, twitching slightly because of the urge to throw the paper into the fire.

He didn't, however. Instead, he left it lying crumpled on his desk.

_I love you. Always._


	5. To Severus

**Note 5: To Severus, Not Really Delivered**

* * *

Severus raised his brow.

He watched silently as Harry Potter strolled silently in the empty halls.

With a large parchment hung on his back.

He followed the younger wizard, intending to take off the said parchment and ask about it.

When he saw the writing on the parchment, he merely took it off and silently crept away from Harry.

As he reread the parchment again and again, he felt a funny twinge in his stomach. When Minerva asked to see the parchment, he hid it away. He quickly walked to his headquarters, and when he closed the door, he covered his mouth and let the bursting feeling in his chest exploded as his lips curled widely.

_I've always, always loved you. Always._

_H.P._


	6. To Harry & Severus

**Note 6: To Harry & Severus (Or In Which There's An Abrupt Ending)**

* * *

 

Somehow, when he woke up that morning, there’s a massive tingling feeling that today was going to be a very, very weird day.

The students were awfully quiet during breakfast and even during his class! They’re usually energetic and chatty; why quiet all of the sudden?

During lunch, he was surprised to not find Severus at the usual seat next to him. Instead, there was a note attached to it.

_Busy day. Bring lunch for me? –S.S_

Harry quirked his brow. Since when did Severus _asked_ someone to assist him? In an informal gesture too! What the bloody seven hells is going on here?!

‘Excuse me, Albus—‘

‘Oh, apologies, Harry. I have an errand to run. My lemon drops are waiting in my office. Until then, m’boy!’ the older wizard said cheerfully, almost skipping while he walked away.

Three years after the Notes Incident(Hermione insisted with the capital letters) Severus and Harry were still going strong. They still quarrelled a lot, insulting each other as the days went. They sometimes had fights like a normal couple would, but the make up sex was amazing. He loved Severus’ touches, how his long, deft fingers mapped his body and pushed the right button to make him go insane.

All these times they’d been together, Severus always attended lunch together and they’d end up cuddling in their quarters before going back to teach. Harry loved those cuddling times because sometimes the students grated his nerves and Severus warm hugs always kept him at bay.

He sighed and called Dobby to hand him Severus’ lunch in a tray and hurried towards their quarters.

Harry was expecting a messy living room because when Severus said he’s busy, the living room would be the receiving end of Severus’ frustration.

This time, it wasn’t.

The living room was flawless, not even a trace of unkempt books. Harry sat on the sofa and heard a rustle. He stood up and found a sticky note.

_This is the place where we first cuddle together._

Harry smiled.

On the table was a familiar chocolate box and Harry picked it up to turn it upside down.

_The start of our silly shenanigan, which got us to here._

Then Harry spotted another note on the fireplace.

_The place where you first yelled at me for not taking care of myself._

Harry’s smile got wider.

He walked around the living room to find these sticky notes everywhere; on the bookshelves, on the spine of his favourite book, on the spine of Severus’ most hated book, on the window, and on the lamp.

The notes led him to their room where he found a note underneath Severus’ mug of coffee, on their bed, in their closet, under Harry’s pillow, in the porch, on the book that Harry currently read, and on Severus’ clothes.

It led Harry to their secret spot and he rushed there, eager to know what’s written.

On their tree, there’s a note.

_This is the place where you’ll turn around and hopefully say yes_.

 And that he did.

* * *

 

Several years later found Severus and Harry trying to find Lily in their house because said daughter broke another vase, ruined the kitchen, and left her room messy with pink paper hearts.

Little did they know that their daughter was busy cutting another paper hearts and giggling at their sticky notes at Ron and Hermione’s house.

‘Ron! Look at this!’ Hermione took another note. ‘Severus was a hopeless romantic like you are!’

Ron snorted when he looked at the note.

‘I’ll nominate them as the worst parents ever if they can’t find Lily by four.’

Lily giggled.


End file.
